


I'm No Saint

by justicesquad111



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesquad111/pseuds/justicesquad111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy reveals something he has been feeling for a while, but didn't know how to put it into words.</p><p>Just a bunch of one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Saint

       “We were never supposed to end up together.” Bellamy whispered as he lay next to Clarke with his hand idly running through her blonder hair. It was always something he had wanted to bring up, but he never knew how. They had been through so much together: initial contact with the grounders, Mt. Weather, the list was endless. For the longest time he thought a relationship just wasn’t possible for him. After all he was Bellamy Blake, the guy who destroyed everything he touched. No matter how much right he tried to do, he always seemed to do more bad than good. The last thing he wanted to do was fall in love. Luckily Clarke had never asked his permission; actually she never asked anyone’s permission. Through all of the self-hatred and confusion she never lost faith in him.

               Bellamy’s statement lingered in the air for so long he began to think she must have fallen asleep. “I know” she said in her raspy half asleep voice that drove him mad. She nuzzled his chest, but she must have felt him tense up because she soon said “I am glad we did though.”

         Bellamy suddenly felt warmth in his chest he had never felt before. In the past he had spent too much time worrying about how he would fail. _Not this time_. He smiled to himself and whispered “You should run while you still can princess, i’m no saint.” Feelings of doubt suddenly jumped to the forefront of his mind, “Im not the perfect guy you deserve.”

Then she looked up to meet his eyes, “well you're in luck, because less-than-perfect is perfect for me.”


End file.
